


День за днем

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [17]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Анфи делает свой выбор каждый день, раз за разом.





	День за днем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [day by day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452612) by incandescens. 



Анфи умела притворяться, что ей не всё равно — набралась немалого опыта в этом искусстве. У нее были века, чтобы его изучить. Некоторые из тех, кто владел ею, хотели чувствовать эту блеклую тень поддельной привязанности — словно высушенные розовые лепестки, которым придают подобие жизни искусственный парфюм и яркие красители; другие просто требовали ее повиновения, ее покорности, принятия права владеть ею.

Некоторые из них были даже достаточно искренними — по-своему — и любили некую ее тень, которую, как казалось им, знают. Легче было с теми, кто не заходил слишком уж далеко. Проще обрывать нити.

Анфи любила Акио — само собой. В этом заключалась вся истина, и ничего больше не могло быть.

Пока Утэна шла всё дальше и дальше по пути, который, как думала, избрала сама, Анфи могла лишь смотреть и играть свою роль. Принцессы, в конце концов, существуют, дабы их спасали, и Утэна любила свою принцессу. Путь продолжался — от роз к яду, от обещаний к кинжалу в спине.

И, как и бывало всегда, — к миллиону мечей и гробу.

(И, по крайней мере, к тому времени для Утэны все было кончено, и той не нужно было больше страдать.)

Мертвым следует лежать в могиле, когда настает час; короткоживущим смертным следует принимать цикл богов; человеческим существам следует склонять головы перед болью, сотворенной для них...

Она не ожидала этой изорванной, кровоточащей, исцарапанной шипами руки, что предложила ей свободу. Она была прикована к своему колесу боли, потери и жертвы. Она не могла избежать этого. Не могла уйти прочь.

Вот только — именно это она и сделала.

И теперь каждую ночь Анфи плачет, пока не уснет, — плачет совершенными слезами, от которых не краснеют глаза и не остается следов на лице, потому что она могла отречься от своей судьбы, и своего предназначения, и своих уз — но она так же отреклась и от любой власти над собственной жизнью. Может быть, Утэне она больше не нужна. Может быть, Утэна ранена. Может быть, она умерла.

Каждую ночь ей приходится отказываться от любви брата и от миллиона мечей — снова и снова. Она выигрывает свою свободу день за днем, и это пугает ее.

Академия Отори ждет ее, со всеми залитыми солнцем садами, где белые тропинки тянутся идеальными линиями, а зеленая-зеленая трава мягче, чем сон.

И каждое утро она говорит себе: «Еще немного. Еще совсем немного, ведь может быть так, что я найду Утэну сегодня».

Но всё же быть смертной — это так одиноко.


End file.
